


Discussions on Cobblestone Steps.

by BornofFlame



Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: but it's needed before the final, by accident, demigods nd whatnot, in which I flex on my italian knowledge, not my best work, virgil tracks down his father, which is a mood, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil finds and confronts his godly parent.
Relationships: None
Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Discussions on Cobblestone Steps.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixicinkflair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/gifts).



> anything in italics is them speaking back and forth in italian. I was too lazy to switch my brain to italian me while writing this.  
> enjoy.  
> -satellite
> 
> ps: and yes, the sinkhole is a reference to mark of athena. Italian's are kinda notorious for not fixing things, when I lived in Milano, there was the blue Metro line that was supposed to be done in a year and when I moved back to america two years later, it hadn't even been started. :DDDDD

Virgil was wandering through the streets of Rome. Not his Rome, so the map was a bit different and there was also a massive sinkhole that hadn’t been fixed and when Virgil looked into it, he could hear whispers coming from it.

Wack.

Either way, he was now making his way down the street that he lived on if this had been his home. There was actually someone on the balcony that led to where Virgil had lived, and he paused and looked up as they stood and looked down.

They made eye contact.

The person on the balcony's eyes widened and they waved frantically before yelling down at Virgil in Italian.

“Aspetta!” 

Virgil blinked as they ran back inside their apartment and he waited for a moment for the door down the street to open as a different person ran out. They turned and grinned, before speed walking up to Virgil and hugging him.

“Uh---” Virgil pushed them away. “ _ Who the fuck are you? _ ”

“ _ You don’t recognize me? _ ”

“ _ How could I? I’ve never seen you in my life! _ ” Virgil hissed and they stumbled back, looking hurt.

“ _ I knew you’d come home- I’m your father Virgil! _ ”

Virgil froze. “What?”

Theodon went to say something, but Virgil summoned his swords and lunged forward, catching the god off guard and holding one of the blades to his throat.

“ _ You have a lot of explaining to do. _ ”

…

It took Theodon almost ten minutes to convince Virgil to back down. It took him an additional five minutes after that for him to convince the demigod to just sit and talk with him, which is where they now were, sitting on the Spanish steps, with Virgil glaring at the Ugly Boat fountain and Theodon twiddling his thumbs.

“I firstly must apologize for not being in your life more.”

Virgil tilted his head. “Whatever.”

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“Okay.” Virgil pulled out his phone, remembered that he hadn’t charged it in over three months and slipped it away with a sigh. “A half assed apology isn’t going to make me feel better, I’m not ten.”

Theodon nodded. “I know. And technically I’m not even supposed to be communicating with you.”

“Why the fuck?”

“Zeus doesn’t like it. It was a risk to even claim you.” Theodon smiled sadly. “I really didn’t want to, you’re the only kid I’ve had.”

“Wow, thank the stars, I’m sure you’d be a  _ great _ parent if you had other kids.” Virgil said scathingly. “Do yourself a favor and don’t try it again.”

“You really shouldn’t talk to me that way.”

“What are you going to do about it? Kill me? Everyone already thinks I’m dead.”

“Didn’t you make a promise not to die?” Theodon smirked. “You break that and it’s not me who’s feeling bad. Styx vows are fickle things.”

Virgil shot a look at the god. “How’d you know about that?!?”

“I’m a god.”

“This has been a colossal waste of my time.” Virgil stood up and stuck out a hand. “I’ll shake your hand, but honestly, I won’t give a damn if I ever see you again.”

Theodon shook his hand and offered him a slip of paper. “There are a few demigods in Europe that haven’t been claimed yet. If you want to collect them, they’ll have a chance to live longer.”

Virgil snatched the paper and stuffed it in his hoodie pocket.

He started down the steps before pausing. “Thank you. For the names, not the shitty excuse of an apology.”

“Of course.”

Theodon watched as Virgil made it to the bottom of the steps. He pulled out the paper and looked at it before looking up at the fountain in front of him. Virgil reached forward and tore open a void in front of him. 

He looked back at Theodon and flipped him off. Theodon rolled his eyes and did it back.

Virgil finally grinned and stepped through the void he made. 

Theodon watched the void collapse on itself and he smiled to himself. If that was going to be his only child, he was proud of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> one more fic in this series is left. huzzah.


End file.
